Tidal Zombie
|image = File:Tidal Zombie.jpg |caption = Changes the Tide at will. |stat 6 title = Almanac |stat 6 info = Being able to change the waves has always been beneficial for Tidal Zombie, raising the tide for early morning swims, lowering the tide for evening walks on the Beach. Tidal Zombie doesn't abuse his power, he is a humble Zombie. |stat 1 title = Toughness: |stat 1 info = Protected |stat 2 title = Speed: |stat 2 info = Creeper |stat 3 title = Damage: |stat 3 info = Can submerge Non-Aquatic Plants |stat 4 title = Special: |stat 4 info = Submerges Plants with waves instead of eating and summons Imp Mermaid Zombie when the tide is changed. |stat 5 title = Weakness: |stat 5 info = Aquatic Plants |stat 7 title = Created by: |stat 7 info = Dalek2653|box title = Tidal Zombie|description = Changes the Tide in a level}} Tidal Zombie is a zombie encountered in Big Wave Beach in Plants vs Zombies 2: It's About Time. It can change the wave height in the current level. It is capable of raising the tide past the Tidal line, but not until the zombie has passed the Tidal line. Almanac Entry TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Creeper Upon reaching a Plant in its row, Tidal Zombie will raise the water level and submerge the Plant, and any other Plants in the same column. Special: Submerges Plants with waves instead of eating and summons Imp Mermaid Zombie when the tide is changed. Damage: Can submerge Non-Aquatic Plants. Being able to change the waves has always been beneficial for Tidal Zombie, raising the tide for early morning swims, lowering the tide for evening walks on the Beach. Tidal Zombie doesn't abuse his power, he is a humble Zombie. Overview Tidal Zombie absorbs 33 normal damage shots and its appearance changes upon an absorption of 16 normal damage shots before dying at 33 normal damage shots. Appearances Big Wave Beach: Day 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32 and Tiki Torch-er Strategies 'General' This zombie can cause some large problems on your lawn. He is able to lower the tide so that Aquatic Plants are useless or raise the tide to submerge any Plants that are not Aquatic or on a Lily Pad.To get rid of this zombie quickly, use instant kill Plants such as Cherry Bomb or Ghost Pepper. You will want to have Plants that deal fairly heavy damage because once this zombie is past the Tidal line, he can cause some real trouble, though only being able to raise the tide by one level past the Tidal line. Slowing him down with Winter Melon is a good strategy as it will delay him advancing toward your house and it will also make it more difficult for him to submerge your Plants. It may be an expensive set-up, but if you have enough Sunflowers or Sun Shrooms The Bowling Bulb can be useful against this zombie as the bulbs bounce back and forth, dealing a lot of damage to the zombies. If the Tidal Zombies are near the back (which they quite often will be) you will require the use of Plants with multi-hit capabilities, such as Bloomerang and Laser Bean. Banana Launcher can take out Tidal Zombie quickly, but due to its expensive cost, it may not be the best plan because you need to be able to have it ready once he comes out. If all else fails, use Tangle Kelp as he cannot submerge it and it will take him out instantly. If it gets past the Tidal line, start planting Lily Pads on all of your Plants to extend the life of them as long as possible. He is only capable of raising the tide one level at a time once he is past the Tidal line. 'Tiki Torch-er' Tidal Zombies, Octo Zombies, Deep Sea Gargantuars, Imp Mermaid Zombies and Fisherman Zombies are very dangerous when summoned in large numbers. The Tidal Zombie will summon Imp Mermaid Zombie to weaken your defenses while Octo Zombies, Fisherman Zombies and Deep Sea Gargantuars will empty out everything else. Zombies will have no trouble passing through your defenses afterwards. To protect against this, arm your arsenal with Ghost Pepper, Tangle Kelp and Lily Pad to help with the Tidal Zombie, while using other instant kill Plants such as Cherry Bombs to take care of the Octo Zombies, Fisherman Zombies and Deep Sea Gargantuars. Trivia •Tidal zombie does not have any arms, therefore, when he degrades, he does not lose an arm, but a leg •So far, this is the only Zombie capable of simulating the Ambush of the world •Before he reaches the Tidal line, he can raise and lower the tide as far up or down as possible up to the tide line, however, once he is past the Tide line, he can only raise the tide one level at a time as to make sure he can't wipe out your entire lawn •If the Tide line is at the end of the screen, then the Lily Pads will warn the player that he can raise the water all the way Category:Zombies